Into A Fantasy
by Violet Verner
Summary: We all know Hiccup will have a child one day. But what happens when Toothless has one too? And, as an added bonus, what happens when hundreds of years down the line, the descendants of the Haddock family and Toothless' litter meet again? Book, show, and movie are involved. All credit to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell.
1. Show Me The World

_Hello, again. It's been a while since I've written anything, my own cases included. I've been very busy of late. Instead of a case featuring yours truly, Violet Verner Holmes, I bring you the memoir of a client of mine who wanted her story out there. As I said, I am very busy), so don't expect regular updates. _

_-V.V_

_((A note from the real author: I'm writing a real novel, which is why I'm so busy! This is kind of me trying to keep the juices flowing. Also, this entire fic is based off of two things: a, reptiles can in fact interbreed, and b, I have a friend(who's the co-author of my novel, actually) who basically IS Hiccup in every way, minus the leg. He's modern Hiccup, I kid you not. And I'm very much like Toothless,(I even have a busted left ankle) so yeah, that happened.))_

* * *

**_-Two years after How To Train Your Dragon 2, Probably Around 850 A.D Snoggletog-_**

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III wasn't your ordinary Viking. He was a dragon trainer. The hero of Berk. An inventor. Chief of the Harry Hooligan Tribe, with the passing of his beloved father Stoic the Vast. A loving husband to Astrid Hofferson. And very recently, a father.

Stoic II was, as predicted, another "hiccup". He was tiny, with green eyes and dark hair, an exact copy of his father. But, Valka and Astrid's prayers to Frig had apparently been heard- little Stoic was healthy enough. Hiccup couldn't be prouder. The tribe rejoiced for days at the birth, as was custom, and even their dragons joined the party, Toothless especially.

Hiccup woke up to a bright Thorsday morning, the air almost above freezing. Three horned helmets sat on the downstairs hearth, he knew, which he'd have to fill later. The house smelled of holly and pine, thanks to Astrid's enthusiasm. And, of course, the roof was gently vibrating.

Years had passed, and yet Toothless still woke him up early every single morning to go flying- quieter now, though, with the arrival of the baby. The Chief of Berk kissed Astrid and Stoic on the forehead without waking them, and went outside.

Toothless was jittery. He bobbed his head up and down, his black legs scampering back and forth, his eyes mere slits.

"What's wrong, bud?" Hiccup said, moving toward his dragon slowly, putting his hand out to calm him. Toothless jerked his head up at the sky. He was trying to tell him something.

"What is it?" Without further ado, in response, the Night Fury forced Hiccup onto his back, and they were in the sky. Toothless prompted Hiccup to trust him, and the human did. Within twenty minutes, they were at Dragon Island.

"What are we doing!?" Toothless had never been to Dragon Island on Snoggletog before, because he had never had the need to go there- he had never found a mate. Hookfang and Barf and Belch had gone a few times, and Meatlug and Stormfly had given a couple of litters since Hiccup had known them, but never Toothless.

Hiccup helped Toothless land near a Deadly Nadder. A very familiar Deadly Nadder. Hiccup dismounted in awe.

"Stormfly!" He went over and stroked his wife's dragon's muzzle, and she accepted it. "Hey, girl." He looked down at his feet- a little Natter came from under his mother's wings. There was something odd about this little dragon, though, Hiccup saw as he leaned down. Instead of the blue, green, or purple colours typical of a Natter, it was pitch black. Night Fury black. Hiccup's eyes widened- he looked at Tootheless, who had moved forward to nuzzle his own son.

Then, from under Stormfly's wings came three more baby dragons. Two Nadder- Furies- heads and spines like mom, lean little bodies like dad, coloration like both. The last moved very slowly, taking in the world with his new green eyes, flapping his pitch black wings. He was the Night Fury. Just as Stoic II was a copy of Hiccup, this little girl was a copy of Toothless.

From the way Toothless looked at his little daughter, Hiccup had a sneaking suspicion who the next Alpha Dragon would be.

Toothless nuzzled Hiccup, and he hugged the dragon in pride. "You're a dad now too! We're both dads, bud, I can't believe it! And Stormfly, good Thor, Astrid is going be so happy!" Toothless nuzzled the human again.

"What is it, bud?" Hiccup asked, still grinning like an idiot. Toothless pointed his nose towards his children, and looked back at Hiccup. "You want me to name them?"

A nod, as if to say, _"Well, you are the chief, you should name the Alpha's kids!"_

"I'm honoured, bud."

* * *

When the dragons and Hiccup returned to Berk, everyone was waiting. If Astrid wasn't currently holding Stoic, she'd have hit him, and the man knew it. "What took you so long? What happened?" she demanded her husband. Seven years of them being a couple, and nothing had changed.

Instead of saying anything, Hiccup and Toothelss showed her- and the rest of the tribe.

"Everyone- meet the litter of the Alpha Dragon!" There were murmurs and hurrahs as an excited Fishlegs, Gobber, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut moved forward.

"Toothless is a girl?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut asked, to which Hiccup only rolled his eyes.

"Who's the mother?" Gobber asked, to which Hiccup did answer.

"Well… I guess the whole, 'pets follow their masters' thing goes a long way, because…."

"No… no way!" Astrid was visibly beaming. Stormfly came forward with her children towards her rider, spiked tail wagging.

"Oh, good job, girl!" she patted her dragon's muzzle affectionately. Fishlegs came a bit closer, staring at the young dragons with glee. "Hiccup- you know what this means, right?"

Toothless' children meant a number of things, but Hiccup knew which his old friend meant. "We get to name a species again!"

"So… Does that mean I..."

"Yes, Fishlegs," Hiccup laughed, "Go get the Book of Dragons." Fishlegs gave another joyous, "yes!" then ran off to get the Book. The Haddocks sat on the steps of the Great Hall with their dragons, the crowd starting to trickle away. Cloudjumper was already playing with the babies, a grandfather to them as much as Valka was to little Stoic.

"This is amazing, Hiccup!" Valka said, taking Stoic from Astrid's arms and sitting next to a very happy Toothless. Stoic was old enough to playfully hit Toothless' muzzle- the Night Fury didn't mind. "Oh? What's that? Hiccup, you named them?" Valka could speak Dragonese*, and had heard Toothless.

She was still teaching Hiccup how to speak Dragonese, but with him being chief, he was a bit busy. He knew the basics now, though. Maybe one day, one of them would write a book so the other dragon riders would understand their own dragons. From what Hiccup did know, though, Toothless had a bit of a stammer, and was incredibly sassy- well, that bit wasn't a surprise.

"You named them?" Astrid said, excitedly, moving closer to the dragons and her husband. "Oh, gods- please tell me none of them are called 'Plasma' or something else-"

"Ye of little faith!" Hiccup said, giving her a pouty look.

"Okay, what are they called then?" He pointed to the black Deadly Nadder. "That's Shadow." He looked for his wife's approval- Toothless and Stormfly approved, but Astrid was who he had to look out for. She smiled.

He pointed to the Nadder-Fury that was purple and black. "Windthorn."

"Cool." She was currently playing with Windthorn, who, though definitely part Night Fury, looked like her mother. He pointed to the blue and black Nadder-Fury.

"That's Spark."

"Why?" Her question was answered when the small dragon coughed. His cough produced a tiny ball of Deadly Nadder fire, almost catching Valka's coat. Toothless licked it off.

"Ah…" Astrid said, eyes still wide from fear of Stoic getting burned. "Please keep him away from the Twins."

"No problem," Hiccup said, trying not to chuckle. "And that one-"

"Is that…? Hiccup, you do realize that…"

"That she's probably the only other full-on Night Fury left? Yeah. That's Dusk."

"She's adorable," Astrid said, picking her up like a human baby. The little Night Fury didn't like that- she wiped her tail, snapped her gums, and wriggled around until she was gently on Astrid's lap.

"Huh. Toothless. No, not you, I mean, she doesn't have teeth yet." Dusk looked up at Toothless like, _"What are these teeth she speaks of_?"

He smiled, showing her first his gums. Then, he let loose his teeth. _"Th-th-these teeth, little one. Y-yours are r-re-retractable. They go in-n-n and out," _he explained in Dragonese.

Dusk opened her mouth and willed her tiny teeth to come out, like cat's claws.

Stoic squealed with glee.

"Fantastic!" Fishlegs said, coming over with the Book. "This is gonna be so great!"


	2. Tell Me What the Future Holds

((Another note from the author: Sorry about spelling Stoick wrong, I'll change that here. I don't know how dragons age in the HTTYD universe- do they live forever, like in LOTR? Either way, I'm henceforth going under the assumption that they age like humans at first, and then kind of go immortal once they reach their teen years. Valka could tell Toothless was Hiccup's age by what, underbelly scales? But he didn't look different, like LOTR elves. Let's just go with that, please, because PLOT REASONS, YOU'LL LIKE IT.))

_"__But the dragons are disappearing… leaving neither tooth nor claw for the men of the future to find."_ _-How to Train Your Dragon, translated from the ancient Norse by Cassandra Cowell _

**_-Three Years Later. Snoggletog Morning. 5 am.-_**

At twenty five years old, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was absolutely used to waking up early. He didn't like it so much, but with a Tribe to lead, a family to take care of, and a pushy dragon to ride, he was used to it. However, not quite _this_ early.

"Dad! Momma! DAAAAAAD!" Young Stoick II was just as loud as his namesake, though so small, even for a three year old. Hiccup and Astrid jerked awake, a reflex from the Screaming Death days.

"Wah- huh?" Hiccup turned around to face his son, who was now bouncing up and down. _If there's one thing I hate about Snoggletog…_ "Did Odin fill your helmet?" he feigned a smile instead. Astrid too turned around, hearing the terseness in her husband's voice.

"Dad, Momma, you've gotta come, right now, to my room!" Stoick said, his green eyes wide. He started to pull on Hiccup's arm from under the quilt. Hiccup let himself be pulled into the cold morning. "Wait a second, let me get-"

"Dad, come _on_!"

"Stoick, don't be rude to your father," Astrid mumbled, finally standing up out of bed. Stoick sniffed hard. His parents' minds snapped awake now.

"Son… why are you crying?" Hiccup said, picking the boy up, Astrid at his shoulder.

"Dusk… Toothless woke me up… And she's gone weird!" Ignoring the pain that the very-very cold brought to his left leg, Hiccup ran down the stairs, Stoick in arms, Astrid close behind.

What they saw when they reached the living room (where Toothless had moved Dusk) nearly made Hiccup drop his son. Instead, he handed him to Astrid, and moved closer to the Night Furies.

Dusk had moved in with the Haddocks a month after Stormfly had laid her. Stoick had instantly taken a liking to the Night Fury, and the rest was history. The family feared having another dragon in the house would be yet another responsibility (on top of a son, the first dragon, running Berk, and also running the Dragon Academy, which was still their first line of defence in case of attack), but Toothless proved to be a good dad.

Said dragon was now in front of the fire (which he had lit) his wings huddled protectively over an interesting bundle.

"Bud…" Hiccup moved slowly closer to his dragon. Finally a master of Dragonese, he spoke softly, _"Bud, what do you have there?"_, though he knew quite well.

Toothless snapped his head up, eyes narrow, body starting to tense. _"D-d-don't come clos-s-ser!" _ He brought his wings tighter together. Hiccup put his hand out, and Toothless bared his teeth.

_"__Bud, calm down! We can help you. We can help her, okay? Father to father, right? Trust me!" _ Toothless took another deep breath and relented. He let his rider touch his forehead, and Hiccup bent down, kneeling next to his wings.

_"__Show me," _he said. Toothless opened his wings.

Underneath lay a little girl sleeping, her legs curled to her chest. She had a little blanket on, one of Stoic's. Her skin was a bit tanned, odd for a Viking, and her hair was raven black- darker even than the Jorgensens', who had the darkest hair in the tribe. She also had black freckles the same raven black as her hair. That wasn't the oddest thing, though. From under the blanket peeped a small, thin tail, and bat-like wings. Wings and tail like a Night Fury.

She opened her little eyes and yawned, not a care in the world- her eyes were bright green. Like her father.

Toothless looked up at Hiccup, his own bright green eyes scared, puppy-like. _"I d-d-don't know wh-what happ-ppened, Hiccup! I w-w-woke up, and suddenly s-she was l-like this, all f-fl-flesh and h-human, and st-sticky!"_

Dusk looked down at herself and started to squirm. _"Wh-what's go-oing on, d-d-daddy?!" _While her brothers and sister hadn't picked up her father's stutter, she had. _"Am I d-dr-dreaming?" _

Toothless looked up at Hiccup, unsure what to do. _"No, Dusk, this isn't a dream. But we'll take care of you, okay?" _ Hiccup tried to keep his voice as calm as possible. Dusk still moved towards her father, as scared as a three-year old could be.

"Astrid, can you get Stormfly and bring her in here, please… and get Mom, too!"

Astrid put Stoic down and did so without argument, eyes still wide from the whole thing.

_"__We'll be fine, bud," _Hiccup reassured again, giving Dusk some of Stoick's clothes. They had no skirts, but his trousers would do for now. Just as Stoick and Dusk stopped crying, there was a loud nock at the door. The dragons started to panic again.

"Just a minute!" Hiccup yelled. Who could be pounding on his door so early? And why today of all days, he moaned to himself in his mind.

"Hiccup!" Snotlout said, bursting through the door. As his cousin- and a Jorgensen, period- he was the only one with the gall to go against Hiccup's wishes as chief- even the twins had started to take his orders. Dusk scuttled under her father's wings, afraid of what the brash Viking might say.

"Snotlout! You need to leave," Hiccup said, putting his hand on his annoying cousin's arm, trying to shove him towards the door. But of course, being the skinniest chief in 300 years, that didn't happen. "Hiccup, there's something wrong, and it's freaking me out, and _you_ need to deal with it!" Snotlout said, standing his ground. He noticed Stoick, who was trying to block his view of Toothless.

"Hey, little guy," he said, all the sudden gentle. Snotlout Jorgensen wasn't the greatest with kids, but for some reason, he caught on really well with little Stoick. "What's wrong with him?" he said, turning back to Hiccup.

"He's…" Hiccup couldn't think of anything, his brain too addled. "Snolout, you need to leave."

"But-"

_"__D-daddy, your wings are c-cr-crushing me!" _a soft girlish voice said in Dragonese.

"What. Was. That?!" Snotlout yelled, shying away at first, yet still staring in the direction of the two dragons.

"That was…"

"Hiccup, that was a kid's voice using Dragonese, I'm not stupid! Well… you know what I mean. Was that Dusk?" Snotlout said, moving towards Toothless now.(He hadn't learned Dragonese yet, and honestly, probably never would.)

"How did you know?" Hiccup said, walking forward too, and picking up Stoick. Stoick was no longer crying, no longer stricken with irrational fear, but more with the fear one feels when concerned with a sick friend. _Smart little kid, _Hiccup thought absently.

"Because," Snotlout said as Toothless revealed his daughter, "the same thing happened to Shadow."

Being friends of the Chief gave Snotlout, the Twins, and Fishlegs some perks. Snotlout got Shadow, the Twins (who still lived together, since no one wished to marry either of them) got Windthorn, and Fishlegs got Spark(he had finally got his fire-coughing fits under control). Snotlout had of course wanted Dusk, but little Stoick had gotten first pick. Hiccup was scared to give his cousin a Deadly Nadder when a Monsterous Nightmare lived in the house already, but he proved competent enough for the baby dragon.

The fear in his now proved he really _cared_. Last time Hiccup had seen him like this, it was when Hookfang was dying of exhaustion.

"Shadow?" Hiccup said, even more shocked now, even more addled.

_"__M-my s-son, too!?" _Toothless hissed, and Dusk whimpered. _"Wh-what ab-b-bout Windthorn and Spark? Hiccup, s-s-send somebody t-to check on them, too!"_

The dragon had always been demanding, but Hiccup understood- any father would be, in this case. Dusk wimpered again, and Stoick wriggled in Hiccup's arms. _I'm going to need an iceblock after this… maybe even some ale…_

"I will, bud. Stoick, what's wrong?"

"I want down! I wanna see Dusk!" he said, staring into his father's eyes.

"Stoick, Dusk is scared, we should-"

"I know, she's scared. I wanna make her less scared!" Stoick said, starting to pout. Hiccup and Toothless both eased up, touched by the sudden sentiment of the toddler. Even Snotlout shifted a little. "Okay. Go ahead, buddy," Hiccup said, putting his son on the ground. The little boy toddled over to the Night Furies, and coaxed his friend from under her father's wings.

Just then, the door opened.

"Astrid," Hiccup sighed, turning around.

"Hiccup," she said, hugging him and pulling him outside. "Snotlout, take care of Stoick!" the Chief said.

Outside their house was a small crowd. All of Berk was awake and talking. Apparently, it wasn't just Toothless and Stormfly's litter that had turned human overnight. Every baby dragon on Berk now looked like a three-year-old devil- human body, dragon wings and tail, hissing, crying… it was a Snoggletog Nightmare.

"What are we going to do?"

"What happened?"

"This is a disaster!"

"Chief! Chief, what do we do?"

"Chief! Chief! Chief!"

This is why Hiccup had never let his father retire early. Even now, Hiccup hated being the Chief of the Harry Hooligan tribe sometimes. Everyone looked up to him, and when there was a crisis, it was his headache- even if he was in his pajamas, like now. He looked down at himself and realized that he looked 15 again, in his green trousers and night-shirt. He took a deep breath and yelled like his father before him.

"Okay. PEOPLE!" The noise died down. "Truth be told- I have no idea what's happening to our dragons." The noise rose again. He rolled his eyes and prayed to Thor this would work. "BUT! We can still handle this! We're Vikings!" The Haddock go-to phrase in a crisis. There where nods of agreement, and the general assembly let he and Astrid pass to the middle of the crowd where Valka, Gobber, and Gothi were waiting.

While Hiccup was the best _rider _of Berk, and a quick trainer, his mother and Gobber were still his go-to when something was wrong with the dragons. The leaders of Berk now stood in a circle, almost huddled, trying to keep away from the crowd.

"Do either of you know what's going on?"

"No," Valka said, shaking her head. "Nothing in 20 years as strange as this, Hiccup."

"Nothing in the Book of Dragaons?" he replied to Gobber, exhasperated already.

"Hiccup, you know that Book as well as I do! There's nothing in there about dragon babies turning into people, trust me."

"Seems to be a lot the Book forgets to mention…" _If it weren't for the fact I shot down Toothless, I would have thought Night Furies where just some other dragon, it's not like anyone on Berk ever saw one, even,_ Hiccup thought.

"Wait, has this ever happened on Berk before? I mean, not that we'd know, but…"

"I don't know, Hiccup," Astrid said. "Toothless looked pretty surprised, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right-"He stopped talking as Gothi pulled on his arm. He nodded for her to speak, or, rather, draw.

"She says," Gobber began to translate, "'Something is coming.' Sorry, 'Something _bad_ is coming. They are preparing for it. This will protect them.' Or, possibly, they will eat houses. No, the last one, okay!" Gobber frowned as Hiccup thought.

"This will protect them? You mean… the babies turning into people is for protection?"

Gothi nodded, and smiled sadly.

The leaders of Berk knew nothing else to say. They looked at each other, then to the dragons, then to the Tribe, then back to each other, and Hiccup knew what to say. The truth.

In a loud voice, he told the Tribe what Gothi had told him.

It took a while, but everyone eventually went home to celebrate Snoggletog quietly- and get some clothes for their new children.

"Daddy, Momma, Grandma, Gobber, come see!" Stoick yelled when the came back into the house. Toothless had moved, and was now watching the scene from the rafters. Snotlout was leaning against a post, grinning, and immense pride in his second-cousin.

"It's on our side, isn't it, Auntie Valka," he said.

"What do you mean, Snotlout?"

"Genius. Amazingness, whatever. Look what Stoick did," he said, still grinning.

He pointed over to Dusk, who was sitting happily on the floor, waiting for Stoick to return. Her wings no longer protruded from her shirt; her tail was no longer sticking out of her trousers. Besides the fact that she was wearing her trainer's clothes, she looked normal.

"What… how did this happen?" Hiccup said, kneeling down with Stoick.

"I asked her if she could and she did! Dusk likes to listen to me, Daddy- she's really nice!" Stoick said, passing the ball forward and back with her. Astrid smiled.

"Well, Stoick, why do you think she listens to you?"

"The same way Toothless listens to Daddy… usually…" he said, looking up at the big Night Fury in the rafters (which was technically off limits, but it was the holiday).

"That's right, buddy," Hiccup said, passing the ball which Dusk's clumsy arms had pushed too far. "Because we're friends, right, Toothless?"

The dragon made a sound in the positive. Dusk then proceeded to speak part of the dragon honor code.

Hiccup gave a knowing smile, and chuckled.

"What'd she say?"

"Dragons… you know how I told you they have this… honor code they teach their kids?"

"Children recite their lessons, like Viking children at school, it's how they learn to live," Valka said, sitting down next to Dusk and Stoick. She had heard too, and was still smiling.

"Go on," Astrid prompted. So Hiccup told her what little Dusk had said. Stoick smiled. "Me too! I'll do that too, right Daddy?"

"Of course, Stoick, always."

Toothless later asked Dusk to repeat what she had said, to make sure she was serious in her promise.

_"__W-we are f-f-friends, so w-we are f-family. W-w-we are the Alpha family, and the Alpha pr-protects h-his own. Wh-when I gr-row up, I'll always pr-protect Stoick's f-family."_

_ "__Are y-you sure that's a pr-promise y-you want t-t-to make now, l-little one? You're only three…"_

_ "__I'm s-s-sure, Daddy. Stoick's f-f-family will a-a-always be with o-ours, right Daddy?"_

_ "__Always, Dusk. Don't be s-s-silly." _


	3. You And Me Will Paint It All In Gold!

**_-1155 years later(2007 A.D), London, England-_**

Shadow was nervous. So nervous, in fact, that his tail and wings were now protruding out of his teenage human form. Instead of putting on a teeshirt, he just closed the curtains to his second-floor flat. He had paid good money to shut his land lord up about the fact that he looked only seventeen and was living by himself. Being the dragon-in-human-form that he was, Shadow, or "John Hayes" as he was known now-a-days, had stopped aging centuries ago.

Years had passed since his life on Berk, but as a member of the Alpha family of dragons, it was still his responsibility to protect the Haddock family, just as they protected him. It was a symbiotic relationship, the descendants of Hiccup and the dragons of Berk- the old Haddock clan protected the dragons from any prying minds, occasionally providing money in a tight spot, and the dragons, in return, kept the frankly quite reckless family safe.

Which is why Shadow was now pacing around his flat, black Nadder wings fully extended, tail swinging back and forth out of his PJ trousers. Though he was the first born of his litter, when his father did die, it was Shadow's twin sister, Dusk, who became the next Alpha. He had never wanted the position, it was too constraining, and anyway, she had grown up with dad and mom, while he had grown up with Hookfang. He hadn't contacted his sister in years.

Over the centuries, certain dragons stayed with certain families. While it was his main job to protect the Haddock clan, Shadow still hung with the Monstrous Nightmare kids he knew so well, sometimes in Scotland, sometimes in England, always where the descendants of Snotlout Jorgensen went. His aunt was a Haddock, anyway…

Shadow took another breath, then dialled the phone in his hand. Since Stoick II's kids insisted on living in America, this was going to be a long-distance call.

Dusk picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" she said, her accent perfectly American.

_"__Hey, sister!" _Shadow replied. He was never so shy, but something about talking about his sister after so long subdued him.

_"__Sh-shadow!" _Shadow nearly chuckled. Centuries had past, and the almighty Alpha still had a stammer. _"It's b-b-been s-s-so long, I c-can't belive you didn't c-c-call! Even a-a-fter that book was wr-written? I sh-sh-should fly ov-v-ver there and kick your silly b-b-butt!"_

The book. That's what he wanted to talk to her about.

A couple years back, a woman from the one of the branches of the Haddock family, Cressida Cowell, released a book. She was the descendant of Hiccup and Astrid's daughter, and had been told all about her ancestors. Even Fishleg's descendants didn't know of their Viking ancestor, but the Haddocks had always kept the stories alive. They never told anyone, for fear of giving away the dragons, but they always remembered.

Cressida Cowell asked one of her distant cousins on Stoick II's side if she could release Hiccup's memoirs. Not the whole story, in fact, not even the right story, and _especially_ not what really happened to the Dragons of Berk, but a version of it. After consulting with Dusk, Stoick II's clan agreed, and so _How to Train Your Dragon _was born.

Shadow found it amusing that his father was portrayed as a "Basic Brown", but he digressed. But times were changing. Windthorn had heard word from her friends that worked in DreamWorks that some wished to make _How To Train Your Dragon_ a movie- and Stoick's clan was involved in the making.

Shadow now spoke to his sister with a firmer voice.

_"__Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Did Windthorn tell you?"_

_ "__D-d-did Windthorn tell me wh-what?"_

_ "__That the Haddocks-"_

_ "__Fischers."_ Apparently, Stoick II's clan had changed their last name from Haddock to Fischer a couple centuries ago. Shadow kept forgetting.

_"__That the Fischers are giving that movie company the right to make Hiccup's memoirs a movie?" _ There was a silence, and Shadow feared for Windthorn's security for a moment.

_"__I f-f-forgot to t-t-tell you, but y-y-you really should t-t-talk to me more, brother d-d-dear." _Shadow was now tempted to breathe fire at the phone in his hand, but he contained himself.

_"__I got riled up over nothing?!"_

_ "__W-w-well, yes."_

_ "__What about us, Dusk? Look, a book is one thing, but this is a kid's movie! Lot's more people will be exposed, what if-"_

_ "__Shadow, c-calm yourself. I talked to Brain Fischer, the one who suggested the story to DreamWorks. The s-st-story-writer h-h-he suggested it to is o-one of Tuffnut's kids, wh-which is why Windthorn knows, it's all under c-co-control." _

Shadow breathed a sigh of relief- a little smoke came out. Initially, he had had a problem with exposing his family, as well as the only human families he truly cared about. But, in a way, he was excited to see how little human children would react to dragons- the fierce thing that burns down towns turned into a wonderful friend. Shadow smiled- Windthorn had sounded happy when she told him about the plot. She described some of the ideas tossed back and forth, like Toothless' big green eyes, and dragon nip, the on-going war between Vikings and dragons…_The good old days. Home. _

_ "__Of course it is. So what lies are they going to be telling in this version?"_

_ "__Well, I-I've h-heard th-that dragons can't sp-speak."_

_ "__What?!" _

**_More to come, if you hold on tight! I'll be busy up coming, because it's that time of year again(cue in Darth Vader music as midterms walk in), but you'll get more with Dusk and the Haddock clan! _**

**_Also, this title and chapter titles are based off the song "Into a Fantasy" by Alexander Ryback, check it out RIGHT NOW._**

**_Thank you for reading, and much love!_**

**_-VV_**


	4. I Will Be With You Every Step

**_(NOTE: I CANNOT BELIVE I HAVEN'T UPLOADED THIS,I THOUGHT I DID MONTHS AGO! SORRY! ENJOY!)_**

Dusk had a thing for weird hats. Through 1600s, she was famous in her little English village for being the "lass with the black-feathers", because she constantly wore this over-feathered cap. After _Sherlock Holmes_ was first written, she was that one girl daring enough to be seen wearing a men's deer-stalker.

Now she was the one with the _How to Train Your Dragon _hat. By some luck, she had found a beanie hat with her father's eyes, horns, and ears stitched on. She had bought it immediately.* _Talk about expressing yourself,_ she thought.

To her advantage, even though human children are still pretty cruel, they were a lot more tolerant in this day and age, especially in the little New England town in which she lived. So, yet again, she donned on her Toothless hat. Besides this little bit of childishness, her classmates always said she dressed as an adult, or at least, a little weird. She wore tee-shirts sometimes, but her closet was full of button ups and polo shirts, and while she wore jeans, they were always black. When she wore sneakers, they were red High top Converse, but because of her weak ankle, she most often wore boots.

She was eccentric, but then again, she was a dragon.

However, that was still a rather well-kept secret. Even the Fischer boy that she was protecting didn't know who she was. Everyone Stoick II's clan knew _of _the dragon children, but only the elder sons knew exactly _who _and _where_ they were.

That secrecy kept them safe, but nowadays, the dragons were a lot less tense with the movies and books about their fathers and mothers- if they slipped up, they could cover their tracks easily. In fact, Dusk was an open fan girl about it, even as she posed as a high schooler. Peter Fischer, the Haddock boy, was just as much as a fan-boy.

He loved the books and movies as much as any child, Dusk knowing his love for the "fiction" going deeper than a hobby, but for the same reasons as she- he was trying to connect to his roots as much as she. And so, they had become fast friends. So close, in fact, that all of their other human friends began to think they were a bit closer than plutonic, but they of course denied everything. They would never be _in love _dragon and boy, but they would always be best friends.

It hurt her sometimes, though. Only one human before Peter had become so close to Dusk, and that was her old master, Stoick, only seconded by his own father Hiccup. After Hiccup and Stoick died, she hadn't come so close to a human in centuries. And that was the problem with Peter- he looked exactly like his ancestors. Just as Stoick II looked like Hiccup, Peter looked like Stoick. Those eyes, the freckles, the way he jiggled his shoulders when he talked, the laugh… everything about him screamed _HADDOCK_.

And so, yes, it sort of hurt sometimes when Dusk would be sitting reading and the ghost of her old master would sit down next to her and start speaking in the same voice. She hid it though- if there was one thing a dragon, especially the Alpha, was good at doing, it was keeping secrets.

Until, of course, she didn't.

It was Feburary 27th, 2015, the day before _ How To Train Your Dragon _ fans, Stoick's clan, and the dragons alike celebrated Hiccup Horrendus Haddock the Third's birthday. He would have been born on a leap year, as Cressida pointed out, but since it was 2015, this would have to do.

Dusk got dozens of calls throughout the next few days- the Dragons treated Hiccup's birthday as a holiday, especially Toothless kids. Meatlug, Barf and Belch, and Hookfang's kids called too.

Dusk walked into school wearing as much _Dragons_ garb as she saw necessary, and saw that Peter had done the same. She smiled- today was going to be a good day.

It was until her last period, science. Her table partner was Peter, who, though he had the love of science she remembered in Hiccup and Stoick, also had the family stubbornness.

"It's TACCGATC!" he said, pointing to the opposite side of the DNA graphic again.

"No, it's _U_ACCAGA_U_C!"

"Uracil's in mRNA-"

"No, uracil's in all RNA, dummy."

"Oh… right…" He erased his paper before sticking out his tongue. "Uri-thil?" When she spoke Dragonese, Dusk spoke with a stammer, like her father. When she spoke human languages, she had a lisp. She couldn't escape it.

"Oh, shuttup, Stoick!"

The human blinked. "Stoick?"

"I meant Hiccup." She had used Hiccup as a nickname for him before, with the excuse that he looked rather like him, and he had said nothing more. He had seemed a tiny suspicious at the time, but he quickly let it slide. Not so now.

"Sure, Luna," he said, addressing her by her human name, Luna Drake. "Because Stoick and Hiccup were sooooo alike."

She shrugged off, not willing to say anymore. It would have ended there, usually. Peter was the type to just drop awkward situations. Peter was the type to not pick up suspicious or out-of-place ques. Peter was the type to leave it alone unless it was extremely damaging to his own health, occasionally someone else's.

But of course, since everything related to his lineage was in the air anyway… Peter Fischer could get away with it.

"You know one part of the books that they left out in the show that they should have kept?"

"What show?" Dusk hoped to Thor she could stall a bit.

"Seriously?"

"Okay, what part?"

"The hibernation thing, like, I thought it was cool all the Dragons had to sleep during winter."

"Uh-huh."

"That explains why you're always so cranky in the winter time."

"_What?" _Dusk nearly fell out of her chair. He was right of course- she hated being awake during the winter as a Dragon, but she knew that she had to as a human. But the boy wasn't supposed to know that!

"Well, you're always saying you're like Toothless, right?" he covered quick. She liked to "pretend" she was Toothless, as much as he liked to pretend he was Hiccup, and they would argue back and forth like Viking and Dragon. Even though they were in High school, neither of them thought it odd.

"Oh… guess so," she covered again. She knew what he was doing- Stoick did it all the time. Beating around the bush, pretended not to know anything until he got enough information, then springing a little trap. Stoick and Hiccup did it all the time to the Twins- and occasionally to Toothless and herself when the fish was missing.

Her tactic was just not to talk.

The two went back to doing their science work, oddly quiet until the bell rang. For the first time, Dusk was going to out-pace the human boy and just leave him, not willing to speak to her best friend. But he outstepped her.

"Okay, I'm just gonna do it."

"Do what, Peter?"

"Say it straight off."

_Dear gods, he knows, he's going to tell his parents, I'm doomed, please, Odin, no, this is going to be so awkward now, there goes my closest human friend, I betrayed the Haddocks, the other Dragons are going to kill me- _

"You're hat's dumb. Bye!"

The human ran off blushing. Dusk stopped dead, confused.

_By the green-blooded race, that was odd. _

Dusk was on the bus when she got a text.

_Hey._

It was from Peter. _Dang it. _

_Hello, Peter. _

P: _Can I tell you a secret?_

D: _I dunno, can you?_

P: _You already know this, actually._

D: _Well, why are you telling me, then? _

P:_ Just making sure. _

Dusk didn't respond. She didn't want to respond. She didn't even know why she didn't want Peter to know- he was a Haddock after all… No, she did know why. Even though she was a Night Fury, she was terrible when it came to facing change. Not in environment, but relationships. There was a reason her father took the longest to train, and it wasn't just because he was the first- Night Furies are naturally _bad_ at making friends. Once they make them, that friendship will last forever- but if the other person is the one to end it…

Peter answered instead.

_You're a dragon. _

D: _Peter… really?_

P: _Luna, come on. Stop messing around. I'm Stoick II's heir, alright? I'm sure you already know that, or else you wouldn't have come to this school so new. Stalker._

Ignoring that last bit, Dusk continued. _How long have you known?_

P:_ Well, when you first called me Hiccup, I was like, wait a second. There's a bunch more, but I have another idea. _

D: _What?_

P: _Tomorrow's Hiccup's birthday. You're coming over my house and we're going to marathon the movies, and both seasons, and somewhere in there, you're going to show me your wings._

D: _Excuse me? I haven't agreed to any of this, and do you think you can boss a dragon around?_

P: _Hah, so you are a dragon! And come on, Luna! I know you dragons celebrate his birthday, that's what my dad told me! So do we! _

D: _But I have plans…_

_P: Like what? You're like, one of three dragons in the US, and all you do is call your Alpha, what's her face, you call that plans?_

D: _Her name is Dusk. _

He doesn't know that I'm the Alpha, she thought to herself. He doesn't know I'm technically supposed to listen to his family… good.

P:_ Luna, come on, pleeeeeeeeeeeease. _

D: _I do so much for you, you know that, you ungrateful little human? _

P: _Now you're really talking like Toothless. _

You have no idea, she smirked as she walked off the bus.

D: _Fine. I'll be there by 10:00 so that we can watch the whole thing, right?_

P: _I'll tell my parents. _

*True story


	5. We'll Always Stay Together

The next day, Dusk came over as promised. She wore her Toothless hat again, but no _Dragons _tee-shirt. Peter wanted to see her wings? Fine. He would have to endure seeing his friend in a tank top, over which she now had a black leather jacket.

"Hello, Luna!" Peter's mother said. Dusk smiled warily. Peter's father was the oldest in the Haddock clan, so they had many discussions over the fate of both clans. The only problem was that they had met face to face. The Fischers didn't know that their son's friend was their family's deepest secret.

Peter's mom didn't know she was talking to the girl who protected her husband's family for hundreds of years. And vice-versa…

"Hello, Mrs Fischer. Thanks for having me over."

"Any time, Luna- oh, here he is now. Peter! Show your friend downstairs."

"Let's go bud!" he ran down the stairs with a big bowl of popcorn, smiling. She grinned as well and ran after him, her coat whipping behind her.

She shut the basement door behind her when Mrs Fischer wasn't looking.

"Take off your coat, stay a while!" Peter said, popping in the DVD. She took a seat on one of the beanbags.

"Comfy," she mused.

"I think so," Peter said, grabbing the popcorn. "It gets kind of cold down here sometimes though, so feel free to turn up the thermostat. Or… do dragons not get cold?" He grinned.

"I'm going to kill you."

Halfway through the movie, Peter turned to Dusk.

"Can you show me your wings now?" he whispered.

She didn't move at first. It had been a long time since she let out her wings, a few months at least with the New England cold. Peter blushed.

"Wait umm… if you're comfortable with it. Like, if it means you have to take like…" he gulped.

"Oh, gods, Peter, calm down. I'll be fine- unless you've an issue seeing your friend in a tank-top?"

"Well, no." They had gone to a water park as a school trip together before, so it was no big deal- they were both super modest that way.

She took off her leather jacket and threw it on his head.

"Hey!"

"Hah, hah. Peter, turn up the volume a bit," she said, rolling her shoulders.

"Why?"

"Oh, just trust me, Stoi-… Peter." He smiled a little, and turned up the volume, _Forbidden Friendship _ringing out.

Dusk concentrated hard- usually, when she let out her wings, her tail came out on reflex, and the All Father knew she didn't want to rip the back of her jeans.

Then, with a _fwoosh_ , both bat-like wings popped out of her back.

Peter jumped back, green eyes wide. He looked from the screen to her wings, to the screen, to her wings again, breathing hard. "You're a _Night Fury?_"

"Well, yeah." She flapped her wings a little, stretching them.

"You could have told me that yesterday!"

"What's the difference?"

"Well… Luna!"

"Peter, really? What did you think I was a Monsterous Nightmare?"

"No!" he said, picking up the popcorn he had dropped. She helped him, using her wings as a broom.

"Well, I knew that you had to be one of the green-eyed types, obviously. But that doesn't help much, since a lot of dragons are green-eyed. Doomfangs, Green Deaths-"

"Oh, flattering!"

"…Terrible Terrors, Common Gardens-"

"Oh, _thanks!_"

"Well, to be honest, cousin Cressida did say Toothless was a Common Garden… _Toothless._" His eyes widened again.

"Toothless… you… Night Fury… _You're the ALPHA?_"

"Well, I am a Night Fury, and I'm Toothless' daughter, so, yes," Dusk chuckled, flapping her wings a bit.

Peter sat back down in the bean bag, eyes still very wide. Hoping to the gods he hadn't fainted, Dusk knelt next to him.

"Peter, are you alight?"

"Yeah, I'm… fine, it's just… a lot to take in…" He took a swig of the soda she gave him. "So your name is Dusk, then?"

For the next hour, Dusk told Peter everything he wished to know about the Dragons as the movies played. The different types of Dragons; which parts of the movies and which parts of the books were reality; about Toothless' other children; some of Dusk's personal adventures…

"Why have you protected the family, after all these years? I mean, I know you were Stoick's dragon, but… that wore off, didn't it?"

"What? You mean no one told you the story? No one told you why?" Dusk replied, rather taken aback.

"I mean, I got a short version, but… no…" Peter said, rather innocently.

"Because dragons keep their promises." Dusk looked down at her legs. She couldn't look at Stoick's ghost anymore…

"When Stoick… Stoick II, I mean… when he saw me turn into a human, we were all scared. I mean… no one knew what to do, it took Dad forever to back away from me. The first to go near me was Stoick. I was his dragon, after all. I promised to protect him, he did the same in return.

Even at three years old, we were close. Our dads made sure of it, too. We were as thick as thieves, Stoick and I. Great kid, took after his dad. Soon he was married, and then…"

"He became chief? After Hiccup retired?"

"Yeah."

"Why so sad? Hiccup lived, right?"

"I'm getting to that. Hiccup was a grandfather now. Stoick was chief. He grew a beard, I didn't. I became his sons' godmother, I was part of the family! But then the Romans…"

"Oh…" Peter looked uncomfortable.

"Everyone survived. But Berk became part of the Holy Roman Empire. That's when Hiccup had to send us away. Dad refused at first, and so did the other dragons. Human-dragons too, I mean, none of us wanted to leave. But Hiccup had a point- there was no place in the world for us now. So… Stoick helped Hiccup make Dad a permanent tail, and showed me what to do if it needed to be fixed.

Dad was still the Alpha, then, so he led us out, our mothers and fathers by air, us children by land, sometimes flying when no humans were around."

"Wait," Peter said, still not looking her in the eye. "If you moved out, how did you find my family again?"

"We never went too far. We couldn't bear it. Especially after… I became the Alpha. I didn't know what to do. I searched and searched for Stoick, and by fate, I found him. His promise to me never broke, and so I decided to never break mine. Even generations later."

Dusk could no longer speak. She hadn't verbalized her past to _anyone_. She never talked about it to any of the other dragons- not even Windthorn, not even Diamond(Meatlug's daughter), dragons to whom she was closest.

Peter merely stared at her.

He gave no words of comfort, no hugs- the Haddocks were not sentimental folk. But he did give her the same smile Stoick gave centuries ago. He let her cry silently, making no movements, just letting it come out, just what she needed. When she was in control of her voice again, she thanked him.

"No problem, Dusk. You make a great Alpha." She smiled again and looked at him.

"So, what was the story you were given? The reason you still protect the dragons?"

"Hah… it's pretty corny, really," he said, switching DVDs again.

"Oh, come on. I was Hiccup's friend, you think you can beat corny?"

"If I threw this corn-kernel at you, could you like, breath fire at it and make it pop?" he said, ignoring her. She spat a small purple plasma blast at the kernel in his fingers, which made him yell.

"You alright down there?" Mrs Fischer yelled down the stairs.

"Yes, mom! Just _really hot popcorn_!" he said, kicking Dusk and sucking his fingers.

"You maniac!"

"It didn't even touch you."

"Okay, you're right, but the _burning corn did!_"

"Admit that was cool."

"Okay yeah. So that's why you're good with campfires, you cheater!"

"Just answer the question!"

"Which one?" Peter stalled again. Dusk just stared him down.

"Fiiine. I did ask my dad as a kid, and he just gave me the old Fischer… well, Haddock motto. Uses it all the time, too, I swear. Like, once I asked him why he's so over protective of my sisters and I, and he's all-"

"Peter, you're rambling again."

"Right okay. Do you want it in it's original, or-"

"I don't care! Just tell me why you still protect us, I want to know."

"Okay. Dad would always say it in Dragonese, actually:

_A chief protects his own." _

**_"_****_Some friendships are so powerful, they can transcend life-times."_**

******_-Avatar Roku_**


End file.
